A Little Less 16 Candles, A Little More 'Naruto'
by Not So 133t
Summary: Fall Out Boy's "A Little Less 16 Candles" video...with a Naruto twist. BRIEF CHARACTER DEATH! Mild Kakashi/Ayame.


A/N: Ugh, these stupid High School Entrance Exams! I'm going to a private school so the test will be much harder. Anyways, to ease my anxiety, I am going to write another Naruto one-shot. Don't worry, I'm writing a regular Naruto story, too. Anyway, this fanfic is a parody on Fall Out Boy's "A Little Less Sixteen Candles, A Little More Touch Me" video. I suggest you watch that first on Youtube. Even though I hate Sasuke, I made him Pete Wentz's equivalent because their characters are alike in some way. I guess you can call this a Halloween special. Please excuse me if I interpret the real music video in the wrong way; it's a bit confusing. Besides, I wanted to integrate the situation into the ninja world. Well, here it is! I don't own Naruto, Kishimoto-sensei does. And I don't own the music video for "A Little Less Sixteen Candles", that goes to Fall Out Boy.

-------N-A-R-U-T-O--------

It was in the middle the night. The trees were swaying, and the wind was howling. Inside a car was Kakashi Hatake and girlfriend, Ayame, seemingly starting to kiss. Just then, a vampire punched in the glass of the window, and Kakashi clutched onto his girl as it and its comrades hissed and growled. As it was about to strike, it froze, and fell to the ground. Behind it was Asuma, holding a huge gun. Another vampire prowled towards him, and Asuma discovered that his gun was jammed.

Stuggling to fix the problem, he was defenseless as the vampire was about to charge towards him, but a dark figure jumped from behind the car, onto the roof, and on top of the vampire, beating it down to the ground until it died. Arising from the fray was none other than Sasuke Uchiha, snarling, baring his own vampire fangs. "You call yourselves hunters?" he sneered, as he gracefully leaped off of the cliff. All of the other members of the vampire hunting crew looked insulted. Naruto just stared at where Sasuke had jumped off. Kakashi himself was especially angry.

"Well next time, YOU be the bait!" he called.

_Later..._

Asuma and Kakashi were getting some rest after the long night killing vampires, but Naruto and Sasuke stayed up. Naruto was seen writing in a log.

_Case Number 183A: We First See the Unraveling_

_I've watched him...change. We've been able to keep Sasuke at peace with the blend I've created, but even that seems to be failing. He spends every waking hour plotting revenge against those who turned him into who walk in the shadow of places forgotten by the hates all of them. But...they live in fear of _him_._

Naruto glanced at Sasuke, who was preparing the 'blend'-a mixture of holy water, garlic, and blood. Sasuke let the ingredients mix, and when it was done, he drained the mixture, grimacing, and baring his fangs once more.

_The next night..._

Naruto walked over to Sasuke's coffin, opening it. He woke up Sasuke, and Naruto left the room once he was fully awakened. Sasuke groaned, and leaned against the side of the coffin, appearing to have a nightmare of some sort. Troubled, he went over to the local priest, Iruka, talking to him about his issues. After their conversation, Iruka left Sasuke with some holy water, while Sasuke screamed in angst. Meanwhile, Naruto was busy fixing and upgrading their guns, but to no avail. He kicked down the table we was working on in frustration and anger. Kakashi and Asuma were nearby, training on a bunch of punch bags. Expertly swinging around his katana, Kakashi felt he was ready to take on the enxt batch of vampires. Asuma did as well, working on his taijutsu. Sasuke later joined them, throwing stakes into a target, but the stakes narrowly missed the 'heart'. Sasuke grabbed his head in anger.

"Kiss her! Kiss her! Kiss her! Kiss her!"

A group of vampires surrounded Sasuke and a mortal girl, named Sakura. "You can almost taste that sweet blood, pumping through those veins!" a vampire snarled, while Sakura struggled to break free of its grip. Sasuke was restrained by another vampire as well. He opened his mouth wide, getting closer, and closer to Sakura's neck, but abruptly stopped and bit the vampire that was restraining him in the arm. Sasuke quickly pulled out his stake, and defeated all of the vampires, pushing Sakura out of the way. She stared at Sasuke, stabbing the last vampire in the heart, and then ran away.

_A few nights later..._

Shikamaru held a simple cell phone in his hand, appearing to text someone. But he really was doing was taking picture and video, as Naruto's information gatherer. He managed to catch a fight between some thug vampires and some punk vampires, before one of the punks killed him. Shikamaru Nara let out a bloodcurdling shriek before he fell to the ground in a slient, unmoving heap. Suddenly..._Click, Clack, Click, Clack. _The clicking of shoes against sidewalk rang out throughout the discordant streets of the city. The feared and infamous group of vampires, called the Dandies, had arrived. Leading their ranks was Itachi Uchiha, the one that Sasuke had sworn to kill.

The Dandies started wreaking havoc in the city, as they always do, with a vampire named Kisame swinging the dead body of a man like a jumprope, grinning like a small child on a swingset,until he threw it against a car, denting the door of it. Nearby, Iruka blessed the body of Shikamaru. He looked up, and a black car pulled up. Arising from the car was none other than Sasuke, Naruto, Kakashi, and Asuma, all equipped in their vampire gear. Itachi pounded a person to the ground, but then he spotted his brother, and smiled, dropping the dead person on the ground. Sasuke snarled, remembering that one night when his life changed forever...

_FLASHBACK_

_After a successful mission, Sasuke is seen smiling. Suddenly, Itachi comes up from behind him and bites Sasuke's neck. He collapses to the ground, his teammates scurrying toward him, while Itachi disppeared into the night._

Itachi snapped his fingers and immediately, vampires were already in position to attack Sasuke. However, when Sasuke got in his fighting stance and stepped towards the group of vampires, the evildoers stepped back, as if they were cowards. This continued for a few seconds., until Sasuke ran ahead and attacked. Meanwhile, Asuma was fending off some other Dandies with his honed taijutsu, a few yards away. Kakashi killed multiple ranks of punk vampires with his katana, his sword cutting through air like knife and butter. Naruto was busy defending some mortal females from some other punks, going in front of the girls with his gun. But he could not save the hypnotized women, drawn to some handsome vampires. One of these vampires was called Deidara, and he and his comrades hypnotized women into dancing with them, before biting them, can changing them into vampires. Kakashi stabbed one last vampire with his sword, the vampire's chest wafting a green gas.

The ladies Naruto was defending were actually vampires, too, and they bit into Naruto's neck as he had a surprised look on his face as he tumbled to the ground. Sasuke was busy fending off one last vampire, this vampire having electric shocks. Itachi was on the roof of a car nearby, drinking some tea. The shocks hit Sasuke in his side, and he groaned in pain. However, Sasuke quickly recovered, and defeated the fiend with a large electric shock of his own, leaving a hand-shaped burn mark on the vampire's chest. Sasuke charged towards Itachi, with resentment and hatred in his eye, and Itachi gave one final smirk as Sasuke leaped onto the car.

All the Sasuke hit was a mass of fur, him pounding on the car. Police officers strongly pried him off of the car, beating him, while Sasuke sceamed and growled. Soon, Sasuke found himself in a car, locked up in handcuffs. He managed to sneak a peek outside his window, where he saw his comrades-Naruto, Kakashi, and Asuma- being arrested as well. This made Sasuke even more angrier, as he tried to break apart his chains, but it was no use. He looked outside thw window again, and spotted the girl he had saved earlier, Sakura, as a vampire. Looking a little longer, Itachi was laughing maniacally with Iruka and the sheriff, each person bearing fangs. Sasuke was hit with a sudden realization. He quickly looked at the police officers driving the car, and they had fangs and were laughing as maniacally as Itachi, Iruka, and the sheriff did. Sasuke's final though looking out of the back window: _All is lost._

_I don't blame you, for being you, but you can't blame me for hating it._

_So say, "What are you waiting for? Kiss her! Kiss her!" _

_I set my clocks early 'cuz I know I'm always late._

-------------------------------

A/N: So, did you like it? Then rate and review so I can make more music video parodies!


End file.
